


of plots and plans

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2019 MCU Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky discovers a Preference, Height difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tiny spitfires might just be Bucky’s type. He’d forgotten.Thanks to Tony Stark, Bucky remembers.





	of plots and plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Kink bingo square B1: height difference

When Tony Stark steps down out of the Iron Man armor, Bucky’s stomach flips.

Bucky isn’t oblivious. He knows that Tony Stark is Iron Man. He’s met the guy both in and out of the suit. It just hits him finally as he stands back and watches the suit open and Tony Stark step out.

Tony steps _down_ , and Bucky’s gut falls the same distance.

Bucky has been getting his footing, slowly but surely, in being in charge of his own life. Making strategic battle decisions is easy - Bucky had been the Fist of Hydra for a reason. However, being able to make choices beyond just what kept his body running had required more practice.

Now, though, Bucky realizes that it’s not just choices. He’s discovering _preferences_.

Tony Stark seems larger than life, and Tony’s personality certainly is. It’s easy to forget that Tony has to be smaller than the Iron Man armor to fit inside. The Iron Man armor is taller than Bucky, even when Bucky is in his thick-soled boots. But when the suit opens and Tony steps out of it, all the awe and admiration that Bucky has for the flying armor compacts and compresses down into Tony Stark.

The roar of heat in his gut tells Bucky that he has a strong preference. Tiny spitfires might just be Bucky’s type.

He’d forgotten.

Now, though, Bucky remembers. Now, he can’t forget. Now, everytime Bucky sees Tony, Bucky is incapable of not paying attention.

Bucky likes how Tony pouts when he has to wait for the coffee machine. He likes Tony’s rapid-fire banter with Clint over a game of darts. He likes how Tony remembers to ask after Sam’s mom. He likes how Tony whines whenever Natasha steals food, but that Tony never guards his plate. He likes Tony’s refusal to back down when Steve is being Steve’s stubborn self.

Bucky likes how Tony smiles at Bucky, soft and special, when Bucky sets out a cup of coffee for Tony, just the way Tony likes it. He likes how happy Tony is when Bucky has made sure to pick up Tony’s favorite fruits at the farmer’s market so Tony can make a smoothie. He likes how Tony drags Bucky out to restaurants, trying new and revisiting old, even when it’s long past the excuse of getting Bucky back into the world. He likes how Tony tells Bucky dumb science jokes, and he likes how Tony laughs when Bucky teases Tony about flying cars.

He likes Tony.

It’s starting to become a problem. Bucky starts to loath the endless pit of fire in his stomach. He’s not used to wanting, not so deeply and not so desperately. Now, he wants. He wants Tony to look up at Bucky with one of those pleased smiles. He wants Tony to let him step into Tony’s space. He wants Tony to pull him in and let him cover Tony.

“Are you plotting my murder? You’re staring.”

Bucky blushes and ducks his head. He and Tony are alone in the kitchen, with everyone else having dispersed after breakfast. Tony had hung back for one last pot of coffee, and Bucky had remained at the kitchen table, pretending to still be reading the newsfeed so that he had an excuse to stay.

“Ah, no. No, I’m not. Sorry,” Bucky offers. He’s good at covert operations, but apparently only when he’s actually trying to assassinate his target.

“Oh good,” Tony says calmly. The pot finishes brewing, and Tony pours himself this fourth large cup of coffee for the morning. “I wanted to get that out of the way. There was some serious intent in those looks, but if it’s not murder then it’s probably the more fun variety.”

Bucky bites his lip. His hopes are starting to rise, and when Tony’s gaze darts down to Bucky’s mouth, those hopes soar. Bucky clears his throat.

“You might be onto somethin’, genius.”

“I usually am,” Tony says.

He has a grin on his face as he saunters over to Bucky, and Bucky matches that grin with ease. Bucky likes the brightness in Tony’s eyes.

“I’ve got a genius plan,” Tony claims. “How about we turn our dinner at that new Ethiopian place into a tried-and-true date where we get to kiss at the end?”

Bucky grins up at Tony. “There a reason we got to wait on the kissin’?”

“Your delicate sensibilities,” Tony fires back.

Bucky laughs and pushes himself to standing. His stomach does the swooping thing that has become the new normal whenever Tony stands too close. He steps closer and looks down at Tony and Tony’s bright brown eyes.

 “Don’t have much in the way of those,” Bucky admits. He debates how bold he wants to be and then makes his choice. He settles his metal hand lightly on Tony’s hip.

Tony’s grin widens.

“Oh, well, in that case, let’s do the smart thing that rearrange that plan.”

Bucky doesn’t have to reply, because Tony tugs him down into a kiss.


End file.
